Paddington Brown
Paddington Brown is the protagonist of the film series of the same name. He was created by the late Michael Bond. Background As a cub, Paddington lost his parents, and caused him to wander around in the areas of darkest Peru. Somehow he accidentally was sent adrift down the river, when he was found by Lucy and Pastuzo, two bears who were enjoying their marmalade sandwiches. The two rescued him by Lucy being lowered down by a rope be her husband and her grabbing Paddington before he fell off on the waterfall. The duo had to hold their plans on going to London to raise Paddington. Personality Kind-hearted, polite, and a gentleman, Paddington is sweet natured, brave and kind. He loves both his aunt and uncle, and was shown to be quite happy living in the darkest areas of Peru. However, after his uncle Pastuzo died, Paddington was forced to leave the life he lived behind and separated from Aunt Lucy, who went off to live in the home for retired bears.When he first came to England, he was lost and alone and no one was kind to him until Mary and Jonathan Brown and eventually the rest of the family, took him in as one of their own. Paddington can also be quite naive and innocent multiple times. He especially did this when he didn't understand how to work a toothbrush and didn't notice Phoenix Buchanan or Millicent Clyde had bad intentions when he first met them. Paddington was also oblivious to Mr. Curry's distaste in him. He was usually polite to anyone he first meets. He also has the tendency to address men as "Mr" and address females as "Miss" or "Mrs," once again showing his polite and kind side. Paddington doesn't hesitate to help those in need, as he helped some of the residents at Windsor Gardens, such as giving the bike messenger a marmelade sandwich for her breakfast, helped one of the neighbors to remember their keys. This also happened when even though the Colonel refused to pay Paddington when he was cleaning windows, the bear still did so anyways. However, usually when someone misbehaves or acts rude, Paddington uses a trick that Aunt Lucy taught him that he called a "hard stare," a glare that was used when "people when they forgot to learn their manners." They will usually feel uncomfortable and begin to feel hot because of how intense Paddington's stare is. He demonstrated this when he was at the geographer's guild with Mr. Brown after he had doubted they would find anything on the explorer that Paddington was looking for. Then, he did so a second time when talking to Knuckles after he insulted his aunt. According to Knuckles, he practically invented hard stares and was shown to be quite terrified of it. Paddington's persona has also caused several people to change their ways, other than having to use the cold stare. He turned Henry Brown from an overly protective father and stern man to one who learns to let his children have some space and to a more free spirited man. He also changed a lot of the hardened criminals while Paddington was imprisoned, even causing them to be more polite and from being mean to one another. He is also a family bear, dedicated to his bear and human families. With Aunt Lucy and Uncle Pastuzo, they raised him since they rescued him when he was a cub. He often send Aunt Lucy letters and was determined to buy a pop up book for her one hundredth birthday. Mary and Henry treat their foster son as if he was their own child and Jonathan and Judy see him like a brother while Mrs Bird is like a grandmother figure. His love for his family proves to be strong when he knows they never would forget him and they would do everything they could to prove his innocence. Physical Appearance Paddington is a short, adorable brown bear with brown eyes. He wears a blue duffle coat that once belonged to Mr. Brown and his children and a red hat that belonged to Paddington's Uncle Pastuzo. He usually keeps a marmalade sandwich in his hat for safekeeping. Abilities *'Hard stare:' Paddington usually gives the hard stare to those who had forgotten their manners. It worked on both Mr Brown and Nuckles McGinty, who were both intimidated by it. *'Cook:' Paddington is also an expert in the kitchen, as he is able to make delicious marmelade, of course, with the help of his friends and family. People say they always like his sandwiches *'cleaning windows:' Paddington was initially terrible at being a window washer. However, he was able to learn on the job, as he cleaned the windows exceptionally well and was paid a lot of times, showing his efficiency. *'persistence and hard working:' Paddington is very persistent, never willing to give up, as he both never stopped trying to find the explorer or never gave up finding out who the real criminal was in the sequel. * Quick: Paddington is also very quick and can easily maneuver anyone, as he was able to escape Millicent Clyde for a time and even when escaping Phoenix on the train in the sequel. *'Climber:' He is also an exceptional climber, mostly due to the fact he is a bear. He was even able to climb up to a beam on the ceiling in the attic, which is where he lives. ''Paddington'' In the first film, Paddington has lived in darkest Peru with his aunt and uncle. An earthquake one night causes Paddington and Lucy to lose Uncle Pastuzo. Lucy sends her nephew to England in hopes he finds a family and the explorer from forty years prior. However, when he comes to England, Paddington finds it hard to find a family when no one will take him in until he meets Mary Brown and her family. She convinced her husband Henry to let Paddington stay the night before they take him to the authorities. The young bear proves to be a lot to handle, as he floods the bathroom and uses Mr. Brown's toothbrush to clean out his ears. Despite this, Mary comes up to Paddington, promising to help him find a family. The bear reveals that he still has the geographer's hat. Mary yells him that she will take him to a friend who may be able to help them. A dangerous woman, Millicent Clyde sees an opportunity when she finds out Paddington is in London and intends to hunt him down and turn him into a collection in her museum. After kidnapping him, Millicent is unable to finish the job because there Browns came to rescue Paddington. He gives himself up to her in order to protect the family. However, an idea pops into his head sees the pigeons that have been following him. He asks for one last request, to eat his sandwich. Miss Clyde allows him to. As he reaches for the sandwich, Paddington throws it in her direction, causing the pigeons to chase after it. The force nearly knocks Millicent down but she is able to hold her balance. As she mocks Paddington for his failed attempt, a drunken Mrs Bird opens the trapdoor that Millicent was standing on, and is causes her to nearly falls to her death except she caught a gargoyle before falling. Now that Paddington is safe, he is adopted by the Browns, even Henry who has finally accepted Paddington as a member of the family. The family spends their time making marmalade in the kitchen. Paddington writes to Aunt Lucy and tells her of his Adventures before going down to play with his family in the freshly fallen snow ''Paddington 2'' By the time of the sequel, four years after the events of the first film, Paddington has adjusted to life at Windsor Gardens. Gallery Paddington Judy and Jonathan - Paddington 2.jpg Category:Paddington characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Live-action characters Category:Animated characters Category:Orphans Category:Adopted Children Category:Bears Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Chefs Category:Movie characters Category:Book characters